requestforproposalfandomcom-20200215-history
Naval Battle of Casablanca
The Naval Battle of Casablanca was a series of naval engagements fought between American ships covering the invasion of North Africa and Vichy French ships defending the neutrality of French Morocco in accordance with the Second Armistice at Compiègne during World War II. Background American Forces US Navy French Forces Battle Naval action on 8 November At 0700 on the morning on 8 November the Naval Battle of Casablanca began. Lying off the city to cover forces landing at Fedala, battleship Massachusetts, the "scufflecruiser" (Insert ship here), heavy cruisers Tuscaloosa and Wichita, ''light cruiser ''New York City and four destroyers, came under fire from the shore battery at El Hank. The American ships responded by shelling the port and its defenses. Jean Bart, an incomplete French battleship forced to sail from Saint-Nazaire in May 1940 to escape advancing Axis forces, was present in harbor, with one operational turret, and also returned fire. Unknown to the American forces and yet to be detected due to their proximity to the coast and low light conditions, a small Vichy French force consisting of Valeur-class cruiser Patrie, Brest-class battleship Nice and several escorting destroyers had gotten underway at 0630 and were heading north-east. Not only was this force threatening to cross ahead of the American support column, but their presence could spell disaster for the landing forces in the cove of Fedala. The French ships opened fire just minutes after the El Hank battery, with shells landing near the Massachusetts ''and ''Wichita. American forces were quick to respond, with Massachusetts, Tuscaloosa ''and 7 destroyers turning 90° to starboard to engage the slower ''Nice and her escorts nearer to Casablanca, while the New York City, Wichita ''and the other American warships increased speed to pull ahead towards Fedala. Cruisers off Fedala At 0800, ''Patrie, along with destroyers Albatross, Brestois and Frondeur, ''were fairly hidden against the coast apart from the top of her tall mast, and had a clear shot on cruisers ''New York City ''and ''Wichita which were silhouetted against the horizon. They opened fire on the closer Wichita, scoring a hit on the belt and another which holed the aft mast within minutes, although no significant damage was caused. Wichita changed course north and returned fire. Meanwhile, New York City, observing shellfire, lined up her 18 6" guns on the lead ship in the French line- Destroyer Frondeur. ''The French line was abruptly greeted by a massive wall of flame. Shells rained down upon ''Frondeur ''and while initial fire from the American cruiser was inaccurate, the sheer volume of shells meant that by the 5th salvo from ''New York City, the destroyer was hit. Having found their mark, New York City's gunners intensified their fire, reportedly approaching 8 rounds per minute per gun. Frondeur ''was slammed repeatedly- Her forward main battery mounts and funnel collapsed, she was set ablaze,and her torpedo tubes were demolished. The forward engine room began flooding heavily. 6" shell splashes practically obscured the destroyer from view of her allies. ''Frondeur ''listed over to port as her crew desperately tried to ground the mangled destroyer on the cape. As fire from ''New York City ''temporarily halted, the terrified French fleet switched their target to the new threat. ''Patrie, ''firing her two forward quad turrets, proved surprisingly accurate. Shells from ''Patrie ''hit ''New York City ''on her aft superstructure, and the aft director was disabled. Another hit was scored on ''New York City's belt but did no damage. At 0830, a 6" shell hit the barbette of New York City's raised X turret, causing the training mechanism to jam. New York City was also forced to accelerate closer to the French line as she narrowly dodged a spread of torpedoes fired by Patrie and Albatross. '' Maneuvering and only able to bring 5 turrets to bear, ''New York City ''was unable to repeat the devastation she had caused earlier and began to retreat to regroup with the ''Wichita. The heavy cruiser was also struggling to rejoin the battle. Patrie's fire grew increasingly accurate- She holed New York City ''above the belt and damaged two 5" gun mounts. The crew of ''New York City ''desperately tried to repair damage and get the aft fire control and turret back into action. It was only at 0850 when ''Wichita ''turned around and began to fire again, but by now, the American ships had a clear shot at their enemies. ''Brestois was hit by an 8" shell and took significant structural damage but remained maneuverable. In return, Patrie scored a low hit on the bow of Wichita and the heavy cruiser was forced to slow down. Wichita ''and ''New York City ''continued to fire on ''Brestois. The second destroyer was forced to retreat. The distance between the two fleets continued to close. The American cruisers once again were narrowly missed by a torpedo spread, and Patrie continued to prove remarkably accurate. This time, Wichita ''recieved a hit on the superstructure, disabling her forward director, and again was struck on the bow, and ''New York City ''overtook the struggling ''Wichita. (Horse can add a bit of stuff for Patrie dealing damage here) However, despite her gallantry and accurate fire, Patrie ''was still outgunned and her luck was about to run out. At 0930, an 8" shell from the aft turret of ''Wichita ''hit the upper edge of the faceplate of ''Patrie's aft quad 6" turret, glanced into the thinner edge joint and roof, and exploded. The faceplate was kicked inwards, the center two guns broke into their mountings and the turret was jammed. This meant that 1/3 of Patrie's firepower was out of action. Worse, a second hit on the stern jammed Patrie's steering gear and caused flooding. Patrie ''uncontrollably jerked to port and began heading straight towards the American fleet. Under fire from two enemy cruisers, ''Patrie's port side amidships was heavily riddled and her torpedo tubes and seaplane hangars destroyed. However, Patrie, ''with no option for escape other than surrender, refused to quit. ''New York City, ''now travelling at her maximum safe speed, passed parallel to ''Patrie ''12000 yards to the north. The overwhelmed French cruiser was forced to switch targets once more. A brief, furious exchange of fire began. Both cruisers were unable to penetrate the other's main belt, and ''Patrie struck New York City ''several times on her hull at the bow and amidships, and holed ''New York City's funnel, the smoke obscuring the American cruiser's gunnery. But even with one turret out of action, New York City ''brought almost twice the guns ''Patrie ''could to bear. ''Patrie's bow was smashed, her amidships hull above the belt as well as her funnel and cranes collapsed, and her massive superstructure was torn open as the shells from New York City ''and ''Wichita ''poured into her. Finally, at 0945, ''Patrie ''finally gave in. Flags still flying, ''Patrie ''slowly rolled over at the bow, her superstructure breaking up as it hit the water. Her stern raised high into the air before her hull snapped in half. The battle continued to rage on. Both ''Albatross ''and ''Brestois were heavily damaged by the American cruisers, and beached on the shore. 220 survivors from Patrie were later rescued by American forces. Most landing craft arrived at Fedala safely. Battleship Duel off Casablanca As the cruisers battled it out near Fedala, Massachusetts, ''under fire from the coastal guns, poured fire into the port of Casablanca, and fire from ''Jean Bart ceased. She then turned her attention towards the oncoming Nice.Category:Battles